Dreaming Out Loud
by CSIMiamiObsessed
Summary: Ryan takes up Natalia's "hummer offer" which takes a shocking turn, Natalia finds herself pregnant. Are Natalia and Ryan ready to start a family together? *Takes place after season 10 finale, "Habeas Corpus." Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"This guy thinks he's gonna be alone forever," Walter said to Eric and Natalia who were approaching the bar table where Frank, Ryan, and Tom where sitting. Ryan was still upset about Sam and the team was trying to pick him back up on his feet. It was only hours since he talked to her in the hospital room.

"Maybe awhile, but not forever," Eric assured him in a brotherly tone.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Natalia added with a smile.

"Really?" He looked down skeptically.

"Yeah really, you're handsome, you're funny, you're smart..."

"I'll take you right now on the table," Ryan challenged, pretending it was only Natalia and him in the room.

The whole group burst into laughter and exchanged "ohs" and "wows."

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone then," Eric said under the laughter, jokingly.

Natalia put her finger on her chin, playfully, as if she were thinking. She grinned as wide as she could, "How about the Hummer?"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

It was approaching midnight when the CSI's left the bar. After a long night of drinking and talking, they were all tired and ready to go home, except for one who had other plans in mind.

"Nat," Ryan grabbed her arm just as she stepped one foot in the parking lot. He swallowed hard hoping the potential words would come out of his mouth. "I'll take you up on the hummer offer."

Natalia threw her head back and laughed, "Ryan I was joking-." She looked into his eyes, past the bumps and bruises that were on his face. He was sober, but most importantly, he was serious. "O-okay," she heard herself say.

Before she could change her mind, Ryan turned around to where Horatio was. He was so drunk he could barely walk. And Eric had his arm around his shoulders, trying to-balance him. "Hey H...can I have the keys to the hummer tonight?" He winked at Eric who was giving him a funny look.

"Yeah...sure thing." He mumbled and patted around his pants a few times before he could find his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and held it arms length in front of him.

Ryan could hear Natalia behind him laughing hysterically.

"Uh, H, that's your wallet..."

"I have never seen H this drunk before," Walter laughed, "Or drunk, period."

Eric shook his head, "Let me help you." He reached into Horatio's pocket, pulled out his ring of keys and threw them at Ryan.

"Thanks, "I'll be there next time when it's you and Calleigh," he winked again as he caught the keys.

* * *

"You really want to do this?" Natalia asked as she jumped into the hummer.

"I REALLY want to do this." Ryan replied and he patted the leather seat next to him, signaling her to sit down. "I've had a bad day."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

Ryan made the first move. He leaned in to kiss Natalia, her lips soaked in the taste of alcohol. She quickly took off her blue jacket and placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tighter and tighter. After minutes of constant, passionate kissing, he tugged on his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough, everything was out of memory's reach.

* * *

**Sorry it starts out a bit slow, I will get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

"Natalia," Ryan murmured into her ear. She was lying flat in the back seat of the Hummer still asleep. The bright morning sun was shining on her face making her look more gorgeous than ever.

She opened her eyes quickly and once she did, her lips formed a smile.

"Rise and shine," he pecked a kiss on her lips.

"What's that on your neck?" she asked in a soft, husky tone once she broke away from the kiss.

"What?" Ryan knitted his eyebrows and looked down at his neck. Red lipstick was smeared all the way up to his jaw.

"So, last night wasn't a dream?" she sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No. Do you wish it was?"

Natalia looked at him for a long moment to try and find mutual feelings in his eyes. "Never."

"Great," Ryan climbed into the driver's seat of the hummer and jammed the keys into the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanna show my girlfriend off to the town."

"Your what?" she asked, although she heard him loud and clear.

"Nothing," he smirked as his started driving.

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Natalia clutched the counter in the bathroom as she tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and she couldn't move. Her whole morning was spent in the bathroom clinging to what seemed her life in front of the garbage can. Before she could reach for her phone, it started to ring.

"Ryan..?" she sat down as the room spun in circles in front of her.

"Where are you, are you okay-?"

If she didn't stop him, he could have spit out more questions as fast as he could. She was late for work, which rarely happened due to her OCD for being punctual. "I was just about to call Horatio to tell him I can't come in. I'm sick."

"With what?"

"I think I ate something...I'm getting sick."

"If you don't get better in a few days I want you to see a doctor."

"Alright."

"I mean it, Nat."

"I know, I know," she sighed as she felt nauseous again. "Look I've got to go but can you tell Horatio I can't come?"

"Sure thing."

She hung up quickly and set her phone down on the floor next to her. She rested her head against the wall and looked up desperately as her head throbbed. Once the pain became unbearable, she crawled over to bottom of the sink and opened one of the drawers in search of a pain killer. As she threw things around frantically around in the drawer, a box of home pregnancy tests stood out at her.

"No, there is no way," she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thought I would post this since today it was announced CSI: Miami is officially canceled. I will miss this show more than anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I also hope it is not too rushed or short.**

The more Natalia thought about it the pregnancy theory started to make more and more sense, she just did not want to believe it.

"You're going to see a doctor today right?" Ryan's voice was ringing in her ears through the cellphone.

"Yes."

"And you are going to update me, right?"

She sighed. He was asking his regular "twenty questions" that he only did with her when he was being protective. He would spit out questions until she could get him to shut up. "Yes."

"Good."

The conversation between them died and there was nothing but silence from both lines. Natalia knew if she didn't hang up soon, she would blurt something about the pregnancy, "Look I am at the doctors now, I'll call you later." She sat in the waiting room staring at the reception desk that had her doctors name in bold print. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of anxiety. Would Ryan be ready to be a father? Or most importantly was she ready to be a mother?

"Miss Boa Vista," the jaded voice of the receptionist called out from behind her, putting a quick stop to her racing thoughts.

She tried to sort her thoughts out enough that she could answer, but she couldn't fast enough for the lady's satisfaction.

"Miss Boa Vista," her voice was growing impatient.

"Sorry-."

"The doctor is ready to see you."

* * *

"Hey, Ryan nice to see you bright and early," Eric entered the locker room.

"H wants me to come in earlier until Nat comes back."

"Yeah? She still sick?" he opened his locker.

"She's going to the doctor today," Ryan's voice was faint as if he was worried. "I mean, it's just the flu."

_Right?_

* * *

"Ry," a voice from the doorway murmured moments after Eric left the room.

Ryan knew who it was instantly. He loved when Natalia called him that.

"Talia?" he turned around surprised to find her here at work. "You're better?"

"I guess you could say that," she smiled as she sat down on the bench next to him. "I told Horatio I would come back to work tomorrow."

"Great, I'm glad to have you back. Everyone missed you."

She smiled to herself as she stared down at the floor.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to give you this," Natalia said with no emotion in her voice as she handed him a manilla folder.

Ryan knitted his eyebrows and looked at her. She nodded, giving him approval to open it.

"Oh my God," he stood up at he stared down. "Natalia...you're pregnant?" he asked although the ultrasound sonogram was clearly evidence that she was.

She stood up and nodded slowly, "Are you mad...?"

"Mad?" Ryan's surprised look turned to a grin. "Nat, this is-this is great!"

He began kissing her which was soon interrupted by Eric.

"Come on you two lovebirds, Ryan's got a case to work." he threw him the keys. "You're driving."

"I'll come over tonight?" Natalia whispered.

"Sounds great."

* * *

The sun was setting just as Natalia arrived at Ryan's. They were both sitting on the leather couch of Ryan's living room, Natalia's head on his chest.

"How are we going to tell the rest of the lab?" was the first sentence spoken from Natalia. Her voice was mellifluous.

"We have some time to think about that."

Natalia sat up and looked at him with serious eyes, "No, we don't. Horatio needs to know so I'm not out in the field carrying a baby."

Ryan's face dropped instantly. He couldn't imagine her not in the field for the next nine months. It just didn't seem right. "Oh."

Natalia quickly caught on to Ryan's reaction. "I know, Ry, but this will be good for me."

"You're right. Let's tell them tomorrow after work."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is new," Eric smirked as he joined Walter, Ryan and Natalia in the layout room with Calleigh by his side. "Meeting at the end of the day...after a case?"

"Yeah, Natalia and I have got some news," Ryan replied quickly. "Where's H?"

"Right here."

It seemed as if Horatio came completely out of nowhere like he always did.

"Oh..Okay, well..." Natalia looked over at Ryan.

He nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

"For sure this time?" Eric joked.

Calleigh nudged him hard and gave him a look which ceased his laughter. "Be happy for them," she looked up at Natalia. "That means I get to throw you a shower, right?"

"Cal-" Natalia smiled as she gave her a hug.

The team exchanged hugs with Natalia and Ryan as they expressed their congratulations. Everything was starting to come together.

* * *

"So, are you excited?"

"Excited for what?"

"You know, the pregnancy."

Ryan looked at Eric who was driving the Hummer, for a moment before he knew what he was talking about. It had already been three months since him and Natalia came out and five months since the 'night.'

"Oh, Yeah of course, I mean who wouldn't want to be a parent?"

"Me."

"You're lying. If Cal wanted a baby you would say yes in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I am," Eric smirked.

Before the conversation started to die between them Eric began to speak again, "So are you going to seal the deal?"

"..Seal the what?"

"You know… like put a ring on it?"

"What makes you think I haven't sealed the deal already? I mean I already got her pregnant."

Eric didn't respond, instead he just smiled to himself, leaving Ryan to ponder.

* * *

**4 months later...**

Natalia stepped out of the locker room and into one of the lab rooms Ryan happened to be in. Him and her were the only people at the lab and not at the party.

"Are you ready?" she frowned.

Ryan was still in his lab coat and his hair was a mess, contradicting what she looked like. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a short, strapless red dress. Her belly looked as if it were about to pop any second.

"Oh, Natalia. The baby shower party- uh thing," he was mesmerized at her appearance, but at the same time, surprised he lost track of time.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have my clothes here I'll finish wrapping up this case and I'll be ready," he said quickly his voice heavy with stress. "Why don't I meet you there?"

"I can wait."

"No, no, really it's fine. I don't know how late I will be anyway."

"Alright," she leaned in to kiss him. "I'll see you there."

"See you there."

* * *

Natalia was sitting in the car in front of a never ending red light. The rush hour traffic was worse than ever with cars in front of her and cars in back of her. She was already ten minutes late for the shower.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she slammed her palm into the steering wheel alarming the horn. "Come on, move!"

The light was now green and the person in front of her in a black BMW was texting, totally oblivious to the light change.

Finally he moved and the traffic was starting to make its way across the intersection. She was right in the middle of it when a silver Mercedes on her left, turning, slammed into her. Everything was blurry for a few minutes and she noticed she was upside down. When she looked up all she saw was broken glass and blood. Then everything went black and all she could her was sirens coming closer and closer to her.

"Can you hear me?"

She couldn't talk. She couldn't move.

_What the hell is going on?_

"She is unresponsive and we can't get her out. The door is smashed in," she heard a man say to someone. "She's pregnant."

_Oh my God my baby._

"Alright. I'm getting the jaws of life out."

The man's response kept repeating in her head like a broken record.

"Jaws of life"

"Jaws of life"

"Jaws of life"

"Jaws of life"

"Jaws of-"

And everything stopped.

* * *

"This is Natalia if you can hear this then I am unable to answer at this time. Leave a message and I will be happy to call you back when I can."

_At the tone please record your message. When you are finished recording you may hang up or press one for more options. _

**BEEP**

"Hey Talia, um, I'm sure you probably just have your phone on silent or it's off, but I'm just calling to tell you I just left the lab a few minutes ago and I might be a bit late. The traffic is awful up here. I think there has been an accident or something. Anyways, I can't wait to see you and everyone at the party. I love you. Call me if you get this."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan sighed as he placed his cell phone back into the cup holder. He was already a half hour late to the shower because of the traffic. He didn't know how he would explain it to Natalia; he was already worried that she was mad at him. That could have been the reason she didn't pick up her phone. Why couldn't Calleigh just play it old school and only invite girls? Why did she have to invite the whole lab? This wouldn't be happening right now if she did.

A few sirens were blaring around the street he was on causing him to suspect there was an accident on the intersection he was about to approach. As he inched closer to it, he saw two cars, one car smashed into the other car's side. The door was smashed in on the car that was hit and someone was being pulled away on the stretcher. He looked closer at the two cars and examined the license plate. One was Natalia's.

There was no way he could turn around or even move in this traffic. Without thinking, he jumped out of the car as fast as he could, leaving his car running in the middle of bumper to bumper traffic.

"Natalia!"

"Sir, what's the problem?" a paramedic asked him.

Ryan pushed past him and ran to the stretcher. He placed his hands of her cheek. Her eyes were closed. Blood was dripping down from her forehead.

"Talia..." his voice cracked. Instantly his sadness turned to anger and confusion. "Why isn't she responding?"

"Sir..." one paramedic said softly, not knowing how to respond.

Another put his arm around Ryan, pulling him away from the ambulance as they hauled her in. "She's in a coma."

"H-how long?"

"Too soon to tell."

"And my baby?"

"We don't know yet."

Before he could let out his tears a cop called out to him, he noticed something. A man across the intersection was talking on the phone, he was was standing right next to the second car that was smashed into Natalia's.

"Who's that?"

"Um," the paramedic had no response.

"Who is that?" Ryan repeated, this time louder and bolder. In the back of his head he already knew who it was.

"The man driving the car that smashed into-." he stopped when he noticed he was gone.

As Ryan made his way across the intersection a cop's voice stood out at him, "The man was talking on the phone, for all we know, he wasn't paying attention to the road."

He looked at the man on the phone. He was very professional looking, about three inches taller than Ryan was and had short dark hair that was combed and gelled back. He was wearing a suit and a green and black striped tie.

"Yeah, yeah I don't know."

Ryan watched him for a moment before the man noticed him. The same second he did, Ryan grabbed the iPhone that was held up to his ear and threw it on the road as hard as he could.

"Are you paying attention now?"

"Dude, What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you nearly and possibly just killed my wife and my child!" He felt the word "wife" slip out of his mouth. No time to take it back now.

The man had no response to that and it was obvious by the color of his face. "I was on the phone with my wife. She was going to pick me up."

"Yeah? Well you can hitch a ride with the cops. I'm sure they will have plenty of questions to ask you."

"I'll be sure to tell the cops about you damaging my property," he flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"I AM a cop," Ryan yelled, "And if either my child or my girlfriend die I will come back and kill you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm promising you that," Ryan said as he walked away, leaving the man speechless.

* * *

It was already past nine when Ryan left the crash and made his way over to the hospital. The drive over to the hospital was the longest time of his life. He passed car after car, and heard siren after siren. All he could think about was Natalia, wondering if she would make it or if she was already gone. His black iPhone was in the cup holder right next to it and he would glance at it every few seconds to see if he got a call from the hospital. It started buzzing and Ryan didn't hesitate a second to answer it.

"Hello..?"

"Ryan! I've called your phone AND Natalia's like ten times, where the hell are you guys?" It was Calleigh. Her voice was worried and stressful.

"Oh my God. I totally forgot-."

"You forgot about the shower?"

"No, no...no, to call you," Ryan continued to speak in short sentences, not in the mood to say much.

"Is everything ok?" she asked tenderly. Her southern accent was strong, like it always was when she was worried about something.

That moment was when he slowly broke down again. Tears began to flood his eyes and he could barely speak. He wasn't embarrassed at all though, Calleigh was like a sister to him, he trusted her with his feelings.

"I-I think I lost her, Cal..."

She didn't respond, she didn't need to. Ryan could sense her emotion and confusion over the phone.

"She got in car accident."

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"I don't know right now. The paramedic at the crash said she's in a coma. I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Ry, everything is going to be alright," she tried to assure him even thought she didn't know. "Let me know when everyone and I can come visit."

"Ok."

"Hang in there."

"Yeah," Ryan replied under his breath, although he knew he wasn't the one who needed to hang on.


	6. Chapter 6

The automatic doors of the hospital opened, but not fast enough. Right now, nothing was fast enough for Ryan, the cars that were in front of him on the way to hospital, the stop lights, almost everything, except for his heart and his brain. His heart was beating faster than it ever has before and his brain was packed with racing thoughts, both negative and positive.

He saw the lady at the reception desk open her mouth, but Ryan beat her. "Natalia Boa Vista. Where is she?" At least that's what he said in his mind.

"Sir, you are going to need to slow down. I can't understand you."

"Natalia Boa Vista. I'm looking for her."

The lady quickly glanced at her computer for what seemed to be a reference. "I'm sorry, sir, but Natalia is in surgery."

"Surgery?"

She nodded.

There was at least one good thing that came out of that news. She was still alive.

"The doctor is over there if you would like to talk to him," she pointed a finger towards one of the long corridors to a man who was talking to a nurse.

"Thanks," he said as he left.

Beeping rang throughout the whole hospital and TV's were playing from various rooms. It reminded him of everything a real hospital is like. It freaked Ryan out.

"Um...excuse me doctor," Ryan said after the doctor finished talking to the nurse. "I'm looking for Natalia Boa Vista. The receptionist told me she was in surgery?"

The doctor pushed his black glasses back up to the top of his nose. "She is."

"Can you tell me what's going on...I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh," the doctor's expression changed immediately when Ryan said those words. "Yes...well, we had to do an emergency c-section."

"So, my baby is alright?" Ryan said, his voice more excited.

"Well, your baby is alive, but unfortunately we don't know if the crash affected it yet."

"What about Natalia?"

"Still in a coma."

"For how long?"

"I can't answer that, I'm sorry."

Ryan sank back down into the mood he was in before.

"You can have a seat in the waiting room until we get Natalia into her own room, if you would like."

"Thanks...but um, I think I'll come back," Ryan replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. He had other plans in mind, ones that involved the bar that was just across the street from the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter..it was kind of a filler. I will have next chapters up asap, though! :) xx**


End file.
